


Timestamp: Everything works in your arms

by aythia



Series: Pretty Enough [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen realizes he can't let the ghosts of his past hold him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Everything works in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Masterpost can be found at <http://aythia.livejournal.com/38913.html>

~*~

  
"No, no, no," Jensen said, shaking his head.

"Yes, yes, yes," Jared said as he tapped at the flier that lay between them.

Jensen looked down at it; the name of a band he never heard of blazed across it in red letters. Jared must be crazy to even suggest something like this because Jensen didn't go to clubs, and he most certainly didn't go to clubs that he was pretty sure they wouldn't even be let into.

"Jared, no," Jensen said as he pushed the flier back at Jared. "Besides, it's not like we’d even be let inside."

"Of course we would. I told you, this guy in my Psychology class is in the band, he can get us in," Jared said. "Please, Jen? We've been here for two months, it's time to get to know new people."

It wasn't that Jensen didn't want to get to know new people—he would _love_ to get to know new people—but some fears died hard and he was terrified of people seeing whatever it was in him that had caused the kids in high school to see him as an easy target. When he looked up and met Jared's warm gaze, he could read understanding there; Jared knew why Jensen was hesitating.

"Jared, I..." Jensen started. "What if...I mean..."

"Hey, no, none of that."

Jared moved from his spot at the foot of the bed and sat down beside Jensen, leaning against the headboard and tangling their fingers together.

"Jen, we're away from there, don't let it hold you back.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Jensen's temple.

"I'm not good with people, you know that," Jensen said, but he couldn't hold back a small smile at the pressure of Jared's lips.

"Jen, it's a club, it’ll be you and me and music too loud for anyone to be heard," Jared said. "And you aren't as bad as you think. You were great with Chad and the others."

"Yeah, and just how long did that take?"

"Whatever, you're worth waiting for."

A laugh bubbled up inside Jensen and he pressed himself closer to Jared on the too-narrow bed, pushing at him until Jensen caved in and pulled himself up on Jared's lap.

"Okay, just this once. I'll try. Let's go see..." he turned and looked down on the flier. "Kane? That’s a strange name."

~*~

  
Jensen looked up at the sign hanging over the doorway to the club. He tightened his grip on Jared's hand without even thinking about it; Jared pulled him closer and crossed the street with Jensen practically tucked under his arm. To Jensen's complete surprise, the bouncer let them both inside without question when Jared mentioned his name. The inside of the club was smoky and for a second, Jensen almost expected to find sawdust on the floor; still, something about it made him feel strangely at ease.

Jared pushed Jensen down at a table close to the scene and strolled off to the bar. Just as Jensen was starting to wonder if Jared had gone insane, his boyfriend returned with two Cokes; Jensen gladly accepted his. The cold glass between his fingers gave him something to focus on other than the people filling up the club around them.

By the time the band was ready to start, Jensen was out of Coke, but neither he nor Jared felt like pushing through the crowd for a refill; instead, he pushed around the ice cubes at the bottom of the glass and nervously chewed on his lower lip.

A group of older guys jumped up on the stage and Jensen looked up at the two people at the front. They both had shoulder-length hair and Jensen had to admit that it fit them perfectly, although their cowboy boots might have been taking it over the top. He couldn't hold back a smile when the brunette, who was clearly the front man, stepped up to the microphone, one hand resting on his guitar.

"Welcome!" he said as everyone cheered. "I'm Chris and this," he swept his arm out towards the band. "This is _Kane_!"

Jared stood up and Jensen realized that pretty much everyone else had, too, so he stood as well; instead of staying on his side of the table, though, he moved to stand beside Jared, who slung an arm around his shoulders.

Maybe clubs weren't Jensen's thing, but when the band started playing, he couldn't help being pulled into it all, and when their sound changed from the faster country rock to a soft song that had Jensen's heart clench, he found himself singing along to the chorus.

" _Then a memory hits you right out of the blue, that's just me, thinking of you._ "

Wrapped in Jared's arms, everything felt right, felt calm, and by the time the music ended and Jared suggested they go and say hi to his friend Steve, Jensen didn't have it in him to be nervous. With Jared by his side, he could do anything.

~*~


End file.
